


kiss me with everyone watching

by ShippingEverything



Series: So You've Got Feelings: a comprehensive guide to dealing with high school, romance, and other life shit [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, House Party, I'll write like 3 a day, I'm going to get back on track i swear, Kissing, M/M, Nyotalia, Rule 63, Teenage Shenanigans, Truth or Dare, this may or may not be based on real events in the authors life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Actually, if they say 'no homo', I think it cancels out all homoerotic intentions."</em>
</p><p><em>Oh, </em>fuck her.</p><p>  <em>Julchen grinned and Lovino knew he was fucked. "Yeah! Just kiss and say 'no homo' and it'll all be awesome!"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me with everyone watching

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Shakira's Dare bc I'm unoriginal.
> 
> Fem Iggy is Guinevere, fem Prussia is Julchen
> 
> If you care where this is happening in the So You've Got Feelings verse, it's the summer after their freshman year. 
> 
> EDITED: this no longer is Lovino's first kiss in the verse. take that as you will.

"Dare!" Antonio said because he was a fucking idiot.

"And your dare is," Julchen dragged out the _s_  while she pressed the dare button on the dumb app, as if she was some sort of evil albino potato snake, "You have to kiss the person to your right on the mouth!"

Oh hell no.

If they thought that that was going to fly, then they were damn wrong.

When everyone in the lopsided bonfire circle stared at Lovino, he wondered if he could convince a jury that throwing Julchen _and_ her dumb phone with its stupid truth or dare app into the fire was self-defense.  _Probably not_ , he decided,  _Especially since she could get everyone here to be her witness._

"Here" was Francis Bonnefoy's birthday extravaganza (Yes, he really called it that, and no, no one else did because that name was _so pretentious_ , its a fucking party), which was arguably one of the best parties of the year, only just ranked under the Beilschmidt's Halloween bash and Lovino's own New Year's party. As the night dragged on, more and more teens became enthralled in Francis' large number of video consoles and games. Those who weren't were either dancing, making out in some sleazy corner, or had been rounded up for a good old fashioned game of "Tell everyone here your deepest secret or preform an uncomfortable and probably sexual act for our entertainment", more commonly known as Truth or Dare.

"No." He said, straight to the point, because arguing with Julchen was hell and she always, for a reason unknown to _everyone_ , won.

"Yeah, Jules," someone yelled from across the circle, and Lovino couldn't tell who it was, but he wanted to send them a muffin basket or some shit, "Isn't that kind of... _gay_?"

Julchen actually considered it and _dear god_ , Lovino had never been more thankful for a stranger. "Hmm, I guess so... Guess we can change the dare." She lifted her finger over the refresh button, and just as she was about to press it, fucking _Guinevere_ had to open her mouth.

"Actually, if they say 'no homo', I think it cancels out all homoerotic intentions."

Oh, _fuck her_.

Julchen grinned and Lovino knew he was fucked. "Yeah! Just kiss and say 'no homo' and it'll all be awesome!"

Lovino glared at his triumphantly smirking childhood friend. "Tomato bastard, you better fucking take the penalty."

Antonio nodded, puffing out his chest like he had just promised to rescue Lovino from some dragon, not just a really embarrassing dare.

"As gamemaster, I declare the penalty to be a lap around the house!" Lovino very nearly sighed in relief before Julchen smirked, "Naked."

Julchen was, Lovino decided at that moment, trying to get him to snap. That was the only explanation. Regardless, Lovino almost, _almost_ , used the ridiculous amount of power he had over the Spaniard to force him to do it, dignity be damned, but then Antonio turned those dumb puppy eyes on him and, contrary to popular belief, Lovino was not _completely_ heartless.

"Fine. Hurry the fuck up with it though."

But Antonio, the dumb fuck, didn't hurry the fuck up with it. He gently took Lovino's face, stroking a calloused thumb against his cheekbone, closed his dumb, blindingly bright eyes even though Lovino's were still open with surprise because _why was this taking so long why isn't it over yet???_ , and placed a soft, so soft, kiss onto Lovino's lips; a kiss that lasted a microsecond too long and the only thought that ran through Lovino's head was,

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit i just kissed my best friend my best friend just kissed me oh my god nononononono shit._

And Antonio just fucking _smiled_ at him, with the firelight making his eyes sparkle and his skin look even more flawless then normal and white _white_ teeth shine, and very nearly whispered, "No homo, right Lovi?"

"Y-yeah. No homo," Lovino croaked out, hoping that the darkness would cover his flaming blush.

He was _fucked_.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at hamsteakandpasta and talk to me about sad sport boys and happy countries


End file.
